Reading the Twilight Saga
by Wolfman.TFF
Summary: A week before Bella was to leave for Forks she get a package of four books. What will she do when she learns her future. Rated Mature for future chapters. Supernatural/Suspense/Romance [On hiatus until I can come up with then next chapter.]
1. Preface

**Preface**

A week before I was to move to forks to live with Charlie, my Dad, I got a package with four books with a letter.

* * *

_Dear Isabella "Bella" Swan_

_I sent you these books in hopes that you be able to prevent some things from happening in the future that shouldn't have happened._

_Please I ask that you read twilight first before you move to Charlie's. After you have read Twilight then you must make a decide if what you have read is what you want. If you have decided that it is then read the letter I have left for you at the back of the book._

_Your Friend,_

_SM_

* * *

So I decided that I should start reading "Twilight", starting with the "Preface".

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

Okay I don't like the sound of that.

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

Now I really don't like the sound of that.

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

What the hell is this person thanking?

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

Okay now this book has me thinking it's about me as I'm going to Forks in a week.

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

Am I going to die young because I move to Forks? I don't know, but I'm going to read chapter 1.

* * *

**A/N okay I know it's small but chapter 1 should be up soon. This Story will cover all four books of the Twilight Saga.**

**Please Not if you have read my original story that was titled the same, I'm sorry but it was getting away from the books and I didn't want that to happen.**


	2. 1 First Sight (Part 1)

**A/N: As I said here chapter 1**

**Also I forgot to add this in the preface so...**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**1. First Sight**

So I turned the page and read the title of the chapter "1. First Sight". Okay now that sounded interesting.

**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt - sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on was a parka.**

Yup know I know these books are about me as that is my favorite shirt.

**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town** **named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on** **this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United** **States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent** **shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months** **old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every** **summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot** **down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me** **in California for two weeks instead.**

That this confirmed that this is about me and my time in Forks.

**It was to Forks that I now exiled myself— an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.**

That I do! I still can't believe I'm still going to do it.

**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.**

I'm going to miss the heat and the sun.

**"Bella," my mom said to me — the last of a thousand times — before I** **got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."**

Yup, that sounds like my Mom.

**My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a** **spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave** **my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she** **had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food** **in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got** **lost, but still…**

That describes my mother to a T.

**"I want to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this** **lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

Ain't that the truth, I can't lie even if required me to stay alive.

**"Tell Charlie I said hi."**

**"I will."**

**"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you** **want — I'll come right back as soon as you need me."**

**But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

**"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**

**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and** **she was gone.**

So now I'm on my way to Forks, Washington.

**It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small** **plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks.** **Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was** **a little worried about.**

Well it looks like they have that part right, I am a little worried about the car ride with Charlie.

**Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed** **genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time** **with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for** **high school and was going to help me get a car.**

Still can't believe that he would be nice enough to help me find a car. But then again there'll be days he can't take me where I'll need to go.

**But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what** **anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say** **regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision —** **like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for** **Forks.**

**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen — just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**

**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too.** **Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary** **motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was** **that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights** **on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

Ain't that the truth.

**Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way** **off the plane.**

**"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught** **and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"**

**"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him** **Charlie to his face.**

Not unless I wanted to get chewed out by mom how it was disrespectful to call him by his name.

**I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable** **for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement** **my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk** **of the cruiser.**

**"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were** **strapped in.**

**"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for** **you" as opposed to just "good car."**

**"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

**"Where did you find it?"**

**"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny** **Indian reservation on the coast.**

**"No."**

**"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

**That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of** **blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**

Note to self find out more about Charlie's friends.

**"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so** **he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

I feel sorry for Billy.

**"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this** **was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

**"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years** **old, really."**

**I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that** **easily. "When did he buy it?"**

**"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

**"Did he buy it new?"**

**"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the** **earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

**"Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able** **to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"**

**"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

**The thing, I thought to myself… it had possibilities — as a nickname, at the very least.**

Note to self, save money to get the truck checked and if needed fixed.

**"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

**"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

Wow. Free.

**Wow. Free.**

Now that's funny.

**"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

**"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at** **the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing** **his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking** **straight ahead as I responded.**

**"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add** **that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer** **along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth — or**  
**engine.**

**"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

**We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet,** **and that was pretty much it for Conversation. We stared out the** **windows in silence.**

**It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green:** **the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a** **canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down** **greenly through the leaves.**

**It was too green — an alien planet.**

**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two bedroom** **house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of** **their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had —** **the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that** **never changed, was my new — well, new to me — truck. It was a faded** **red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense** **surprise, I loved it. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself** **in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged** **— the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched,** **surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

**"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be** **just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of** **either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the** **Chief's cruiser.**

**"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.**

It sounds like I'll love the truck when I see it.

**It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom** **that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

That describes my room, right down to the chair in the corner.

**There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I** **would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on** **that fact.**

Oh god I forgot he only has one bathroom in the hole house.

**One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me** **alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether** **impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile** **and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the** **sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go** **on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have** **to think about the coming morning.**

Yup that sounds about right.

**Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and** **fifty-seven — now fifty-eight — students; there were more than seven** **hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here** **had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers** **together.**

That's small town life for you.

**I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

I feel like it too.

**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps — all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.**

**Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.**

That sounds like me. That's why I never tried out for any sports.

**When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my** **bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to** **clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror** **as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but** **already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was** **very clear, almost translucent-looking — but it all depended on color. I** **had no color here.**

**Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was** **lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I** **couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were** **my chances here?**

**I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period. Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain.**

**But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.**

Yeah that sounds like me alright.

So these books are going to be about me and my life in Forks. I guess from here on out is my time in Forks, Washington and what I do while I'm there.

* * *

A/N I'll have the rest of Chapter 1 up later today. It is after 4 in the morning here and I need some sleep.

-Wolfman

P.S. I know its a slow start but please bear with me it will get better. Also Edward doesn't come in until after Bella actually goes to Forks.


	3. 1 First Sight (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**1. First Sight (Part 2)**

Well after I read the first part of chapter 1, I was called down to dinner by Mom, she had ordered take out.

After I finished my dinner I told my mom that I had a lot home work that I'll see her in the morning.

After I closed my bedroom door I grabbed Twilight again to start reading again where I left off.

**I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The constant** **whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the** **background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added** **the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the** **rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.**

Sounds like something I would ave a issue with. I mean come on I live in Phoenix for crying out loud.

**Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could** **feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky** **here; it was like a cage.**

Note to self don't look out side in the mornings.

**Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at** **school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended** **to avoid me. Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife** **and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the** **three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark** **paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing** **was changed. My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in** **an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the small** **fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of** **pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas,** **then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a** **helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last** **year's. Those were embarrassing to look at — I would have to see what** **I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while I** **was living here.**

Oh no, I'm going to have to see if he could put those pictures in his room before I moved down there.

**It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over my mom. It made me uncomfortable.**

Yeah, that it would.

**I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my jacket — which had the feel of a biohazard suit — and headed out into the rain.**

**It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted; I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood.**

**Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected.**

Well that's good that the radio works.

**Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before.** **The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not** **obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the** **Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching** **houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and** **shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the** **institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences,** **the metal detectors?**

**I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the** **door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it** **was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of** **circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the** **toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark** **hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.**

**Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was** **small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked** **commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock** **ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there** **wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long** **counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored** **flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one** **of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses.** **She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel** **overdressed.**

I got to make sure to find more suitable cloths for my first day at Forks High School.

**The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"**

**"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness** **light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of** **the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.**

**"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of** **documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I** **have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought** **several sheets to the counter to show me.**

**She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each** **on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was** **to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like** **Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly** **as I could.**

**When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out. Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.**

I hate drawing attention to me so that doesn't surprise me.

**I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me. I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck. I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.**

Well that is a relief.

**Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.**

**The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.**

Well that is good to know.

**I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name — not an encouraging response — and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting… and boring. I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on.**

I got to make sure I have that folder of essays before I move to Forks.

**When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin** **problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to** **me.**

**"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful,** **chess club type.**

**"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look** **at me.**

**"Where's your next class?" he asked.**

**I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building**  
**six."**

**There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.**

**"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely**  
**over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.**

**I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."**

Okay, avoid Eric at all cost. He is too friendly for my liking.

**We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I** **could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough** **to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.**

**"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.**

**"Very."**

**"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"**

**"Three or four times a year."**

**"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.**

**"Sunny," I told him.**

**"You don't look very tan."**

**"My mother is part albino."**

**He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds** **and a sense of humor didn't mix. A few months of this and I'd forget** **how to use sarcasm.**

**We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym.** **Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.**

**"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have** **some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.**

Okay that this reinforced my idea to avoid Eric.

**I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.**

**The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.**

**After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.**

Well I guess that is a good thing.

**One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.**

**We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.**

I got to make sure my back is toward Eric when I sit down for lunch.

**It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with** **seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.**

* * *

**A/N skipping ahead in the chapter.**

* * *

**After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They** **all were noticeably graceful — even the big, brawny one. It was** **unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.**

hmm wounder what Jessica's problem is with the Cullens.

I hope there more of Edward in this book.

**I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if** **I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first** **day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me** **that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour. We** **walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.**

I got to become good friends with Angela, she sounds like she would be a true friend.

**When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped** **lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a** **neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center** **aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that** **single open seat.**

Looks like Edward and I are going to lab partners.

**As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get** **my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he** **suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes** **with the strangest expression on his face — it was hostile, furious. I** **looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book** **in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl** **sitting there giggled.**

I wounder what his problem is?

Also look where I'm walking when I go to see the teacher for the first time.

**I'd noticed that his eyes were black — coal black.**

Okay that is weird, I never seen anyone with coal black eye color.

**Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense** **about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course,** **he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of** **the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him, bewildered by** **the antagonistic stare he'd given me.**

What the hell is his problem?

**I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I** **saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away** **from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face** **like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It** **smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed** **an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder,** **making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the** **teacher.**

Okay now he is starting to make me mad.

**Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd** **already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down.**

**I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of** **my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never** **relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me** **as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist,** **tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed.** **He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and** **his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin.** **He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.**

If he didn't act like he did I would think he was sexy.

**The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the** **day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight** **fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he** **wasn't breathing. What was wrong with him? Was this his normal** **behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch** **today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought.**

He wasn't breathing? Okay now what is wrong with him. I don't know anyone who can hold their breath that long with out fainting because they have no oxygen going to their brain.

**It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve.**

Ain't that the truth.

**I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring** **down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away** **from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill** **suddenly ran through my mind.**

**At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward** **Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose — he was much taller than I'd** **thought — his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else** **was out of their seat.**

Okay now I know Edward is not normal.

**I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It** **wasn't fair. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the** **anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up. For some reason,** **my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was** **angry, a humiliating tendency.**

Yup, sounds like me.

**"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.**

**I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully** **gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously** **didn't think I smelled bad.**

**"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.**

**"I'm Mike."**

**"Hi, Mike."**

**"Do you need any help finding your next class?"**

Okay another boy to avoid.

**"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."**

**"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big** **of a coincidence in a school this small.**

Oh Joy two classes in a row with Mike.

**We walked to class together; he was a chatterer — he supplied most of** **the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till** **he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in** **my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today.**

**But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward** **Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."**

**I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently,** **that wasn't Edward Cullen's usual behavior. I decided to play dumb.**

**"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.**

**"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."**

**"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."**

**"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the** **dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have** **talked to you."**

Oh yeah, I most definitely will avoid Mike as well.

**I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He** **was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my** **irritation.**

**The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me** **dress down for today's class. At home, only two years of RE. were** **required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. Forks was literally my** **personal hell on Earth.**

**I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering** **how many injuries I had sustained — and inflicted — playing volleyball, I** **felt faintly nauseated.**

That also sounds like something I would have to deal with.

**The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my** **paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and** **colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.**

**When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked** **back out.**

**Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that** **tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my** **entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the** **receptionist to be free.**

Oh great it's Edward.

**He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up** **the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology** **to another time — any other time.**

What the hell is his problem with me?

**I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something** **else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The** **look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It** **was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense** **dislike to me.**

**The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the** **room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face.** **The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the** **wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened,** **and he turned slowly to glare at me — his face was absurdly handsome** **— with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine** **fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it** **chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the** **receptionist.**

Okay now I know there no way he is normal.

**"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that** **it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his** **heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.**

Note to self find out what Edward problem is with me.

**I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and** **handed her the signed slip.**

**"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.**

**"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.**

I wouldn't believe me ether.

**When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed** **like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green** **hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But** **soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the** **engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the** **whole way there.**

Okay from what this chapter told me I'm going to need to find out what is Edward's problem with me and also find out why he seems like he is something other then normal.

* * *

A/N So here the 2nd part of chapter 1 of the book. I should have the next chapter up as soon as I can finish typing it up.


	4. 2 Open Book (Short Chapter)

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**2. Open Book**

After I read chapter one I looked at the time and seen it was only eight in the evening so I decided that I continue reading until the end of chapter two then I would go to bed as I would have all day to read.

**The next day was better… and worse.**

I don't like the sound of that...

**It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. Mike came to sit by me in English, and walked me to my next class, with Chess Club Eric glaring at him all the while; that was nattering. People didn't look at me quite as much as they had yesterday. I sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered. I began to feel like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it.**

Well I guess that would be better then before. Although the Mike and Eric part I still would like to avoid if I can.

**It was worse because I was tired; I still couldn't sleep with the wind** **echoing around the house. It was worse because Mr. Varner called on** **me in Trig when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. It** **was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and the one time I didn't** **cringe out of the way of the ball, I hit my teammate in the head with it.** **And it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.**

I don't like where this is going...

**All morning I was dreading lunch, fearing his bizarre glares. Part of me** **wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was.** **While I was lying sleepless in my bed, I even imagined what I would** **say. But I knew myself too well to think I would really have the guts to** **do it. I made the Cowardly Lion look like the terminator.**

Yup, sounds this like me.

**But when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica — trying to keep my** **eyes from sweeping the place for him, and failing entirely — I saw that** **his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he** **was not with them.**

Okay where the hell was he?

* * *

**A/N Skipping ahead once again.**

* * *

So Edward has been gone since Monday and by the end of the week he still has not returned to school. I'm thinking that has something to do with the way he acted toward me on my first day.

The more I read this book the more it makes me believe that the Cullens are not normal if human at all.

It was good to find out that my first weekend in Forks went well without incident and I'm able to get enough sleep, and at least I feel comfortable living in Forks.

Of all the days Edward could come back he cam back when it was snowing out side. At least after lunch it was being washed away by the rain.

I got to make sure that my Charlie calls me Bella when he talks about me to his friends and others. Also have him note that in my school records at Forks High when he goes in to register me for school if he hasn't already.

Biology sounds like I get to know a little about Edward and he gets to know me a little more.

Things I know about Edward and his family First the don't seem to eat or drink anything. Two Edward's, and maybe the rest of the Cullens as well, eyes change colors, and three the skins is cold to the touch. There is no way they can be normal.

It seemed the first day of the school week with Edward be back went better then I thought it would.

After I had thought over what I read in chapter two I look at the time and seen it's half past ten in the evening. I got up and grabbed my sleep ware and my bathroom bag and went to the bathroom to take a shower before I went to to bed. By the time I had finished with my shower, brushing my hair and cleaning my teeth it was eleven at night and time for me to get to bed so I can wake up at seven to have breakfast with Mom and Phil.

* * *

**A/N I know you don't like short chapters and my next chapter will be longer but it will be about Bella reading the rest of Twilight over the weekend and reading the letter the this SM person left for her at the end of the book as well as what she will do after she has read it. The reason I'm doing this is because for the remaining three books Bella will read the books with Charlie, Jacob, and the Cullens at the Cullens house.**


	5. Finished Twilight

**Jessifer79 ****5/15/13 . chapter 4**

How often do you plan on updating?

Jessifer: I'll try to update at least once or twice a week when I have time to type up the next chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Summary: This Chapter will be about what Bella thought about the rest of the book and what she decides to do after words.**

* * *

**Finished Twilight**

Saturday I got up when I planed and did my morning routine. By eight in the morning I was having breakfast with my Mom and Phil. After I eat and did the dishes I told my Mom that I had homework to do and that I'll be in my room.

Once in my room I grabbed Twilight and started reading. I stop reading to eat or go to the bathroom. By eleven that night I had read from chapter three to the end of chapter thirteen.

Sunday I repeated the same as I did Saturday. I had breakfast with Mom as Phil had to leave early for practice. I gave my Mom the same excuse that I had homework and that if she needed me to call down the hallway for me.

I started reading again from where I left off Saturday night with chapter fourteen and by ten Sunday night I had finished the book.

After I finished the book I thought over what I read.

There was three things I knew of. First Edward was a Vampire, second from what I read I was already in love with him, and third I was must move up the date of my moving to Forks.

I also knew that I couldn't do what I did in the book to Jacob. There is no way that could end in a good way. Not only that I wouldn't need to do that as I already knew what Edward was.

Also there was no way I was going to let myself drive that truck. I will let Edward get me a new car as it would make him feel better.

I went over some of things I knew that was going to change. First being I was not going to drive to school the day that the book said Edward would save me from be crushed by Tayler's Van. Second I would make it plane and simple that I would never date any one other then Edward, ever, and third James and Victoria will not being leaving the field once they showed them selves.

After I finished thinking over the book I remember that this SM person said there would be another letter at the back of the book. So I grabbed it and turned it to the back of the book and sure enough there was a letter taped to the back cover of the book.

* * *

**The Letter**

* * *

Dear Bella

If you are reading this then you have decided to follow your heart and go ahead and move to Forks. If so then you need to do two things first you to call Edward and the Cullens as they will be waiting to hear from you as they to have received the books, however I'm sure in the time it took you to read Twilight they have already read all four books.

(###)-###-#### (A/N: you can imagine your own number)

Now the second thing you must pack up your things that you want to take with you because tomorrow, after school, you are going to catch a private plane to Forks (thats right Forks). Before you leave for school call Charlie let him know that you will be there that evening and that your mate Edward Cullen will be dropping you off at home. yes I said mate not boyfriend. That will be explained later in the books. He will know what that means. When you see Renee tell her that you have found your mate. Both will know what you mean and Renee will something that will explain why they both know what you mean.

Now Tuesday you will have to call Jacob and schedule a time for him and billy to come over and read the books with you and Charlie. If you wish Edward can be there too. Billy will be upset from what the books will reveal and Jacob will have to step up to his father.

Bella there is something you need to know now and that is Jacob will imprint on your one of your daughters. In the book Breaking Dawn it will tell you that you will have a daughter that Jacob imprints on, but as I finished writing it the future changed and you had three children two daughters and a son. Due to this change I have sent Carlisle the needed information he will need to take care of you while you are pregnant and when and how to remove the children with out harming you.

I hope from what you learn from Twilight that you will be able to stop James and Victoria before things get out of hand. That one event made things worse as you will learn from the rest of the books. In no way can James and Victoria leave the field alive when they come.

Your Friend

SM.

* * *

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number given. Someone picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Hello, Can I speak to Edward please?" I asked

"Hi Bella, it's Edward." he replied.

"I take you know why I'm calling?"

"Yes, and I will be at the airport to pick you up to take you home."

"Okay, I don't know if it's to soon to say but I already love you from what I read from Twilight."

"No, I feel the same way and can't wait to meet you in person."

"Me too."

"Bella I also want you to know that Charlie and Jacob has already read Twilight and they are waiting for you to read the other three books. They both said that they want to read them here at my family's home."

"Is Charlie okay with us being together?"

"Yes, but I'll let him explain why when you get here."

"Okay, are you okay with us trying to have kids?" I asked as I was hoping he was.

"Yes I want our children and Carlisle is getting everything to handle everything from when he know you are pregnant to when we have to do the caesarean section before the kids get to much for you to handle."

We talked for about an hour getting to know each other a little bit before we meet tomorrow.

Well I was talking to Edward I packed what I little I was taking with me tomorrow and was going to have mom ship the rest to me later.

By the time we finished our call I had my bags packed and he already was ordering my car so I would have by the end of the week so I wouldn't have to drive the truck.

I went to bed that night a little after midnight. While I slept I dreamed of Edward.

I was waken up by my alarm and got everything I need. I talked to my Mom and she gave me another book of the family history from her side of the family and said will explain why she knew what I meant by mate. We also agreed that me going to school today was not need so instead we went to the school and I dropped off my books and and got everything needed to transfer to Forks High School.

After we were done at the school, Mom said I should call Charlie now, so I used Mom's cell and called Charlie.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Dad"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good, however I'm calling to let you know that I'm coming today and my Mate Edward Cullen will be dropping me off."

"Okay Bells, when you get here we will talk more."

We talked some more and then said our good byes.

Mom wanted to help me buy some winter cloths for Forks as it is how the book describes it.

After we went shopping and had lunch together she toke me to the airport and I called Edward to let him know I was boarding the jet and would see him in a few hours.

The attendant on the plane helped me with getting my bags on board.

I hugged and kissed my Mom good bye and promised to come visit over the summer with Edward.

* * *

After a four hour flight from Phoenix to Forks the plane was on approach to Forks Municipal Airport.

After landing Edward had pulled his Volvo up to the aircraft and helped get my bags into the trunk and then this like in the book Edward opened the passenger door for me, and then walked around the front of the car to get in.

"We should be at your home in a few minutes." he informed me.

"That's Great."

* * *

**A/N: I know I left a cliffhanger... I'll make it up to you later.**

**Thanks for the Reviews guys and please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Author Note: On Hiatus

I know no one likes an Author Note but this is important.

1. As you can tell the story is on Hiatus until I can get out of my writers block.

2. I'm looking for a co-writer for this story to help come up with ideas for the story.

3. I'd like to address some reviews publicly.

* * *

bananafox 5/18/13 . chapter 5

I think sharing information with Billy and Jacob is fine, but i don't think they should read the books. it's not just Bella's story in them. Carlisle & Emmett's histories, Esme's suicide, Rose's rape, the execution of the Denali's mother, Jasper's struggles, Edward's rebellion, Alice being committed to an asylum. These are all very private stories and it's a betrayal for Bella to share them without permission, especially to their enemies. The wolves are still enemies at this point. It also wouldn't go well if she gave the wolves important information about the vampire world. Bella is a very private person and would have enough trouble knowing the Cullens had read the books. She would not want her father or strangers (Billy and Jake are strangers not matter what she has read in the books) to read those very intimate thoughts.

Please don't take this as discouragement, I'm enjoying your story.

* * *

Okay I see your point but I'm hoping to explain why they should read the books in the next chapter. I want go into detail yet but I've already started working on Chapter 6, however it'll be a while before it's posted.

I never do take reviews as discouragement as it helps me in later chapters.

* * *

VampireMater311 5/18/13 . chapter 5

Umm, this is a bit unrealistic. Don't you think she would have been shocked by Edwards beauty? They didn't even hug or anything. Work on making it more realistic on your next fic.

* * *

No I don't think she would be shocked by Edward's looks. From reading Twilight, they already feel like they've known each other for a while. However you did bring a good point out, thank you.

* * *

Now I hope that explains some things and remember real life comes before FF.

Thanks's  
Wolfman


End file.
